I see you
by 101spacemonkey
Summary: Daniel gets into trouble again, and Jack comes to his aid, but will he get there in time to save Daniel from the Sisterhood?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** i dont own any of the characters, except anything i create myself, i'm just borrowing Daniel and everyone else from the Stargate world for what is hopefully a rollarcoaster ride! Yay!

**A/N:** this is my first fanfic so please review, i don't mind if the reviews aren't complimentary but please do review, i think i might need some encouragement to continue, as the origional idea for this has changed so many times in my head that i think to be safe i will stick with what i had origonally planned though if anyone has any ideas they want to suggest feel free, thanks. this fanfic is for lilyflowerbloom, and if you are reading this, i do know that this isn't your fandom but its for you because well you know, i'll leave it at that.

Daniel nervously glanced over his shoulder. The green Mercedes had definitely been following him, who could it be though he pondered, NID? Daniel quickly shook his head and tried to concentrate on the road, no it couldn't be them, they would have just snatched him and… 'Don't think like that' he muttered aloud to himself, if only to try and reassure himself. But, despite trying to shake the thoughts of the NID from his mind they kept coming back each time with ever more vivid and scary scenarios. Daniels mind was running wild; his concentration on the road was failing as his eyes started to droop. It had been a stressful week and Jack had scolded him for not getting enough sleep, Daniel had thought everything was fine, Jack was wrong, he had had enough sleep, it was a lack of coffee that was the problem however he had been forced to admit defeat to the older man. Now however as the unease at the possibility of being followed began to sink in, he wished he had just stayed at base. Daniel closed his eyes; the car swerved to the left the sudden jerking motion bringing him out of his sleep. Daniel looked, yet again in his rear-view mirror, the green Mercedes was still there, he needed to close his eyes, take a nap otherwise he would crash the car, he quickly turned on to the hard shoulder, watching the green Mercedes to see how it reacted, it drove on and Daniel sighed a breath of relief, and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; **i had to reupload this chapter, as for some reason it seemed to disapear, which was odd. dont know what happened.

**Disclaimer;** i dont own Stargate, shame, i would take such good care of them all.

_Daniel was running. It had happened all of a sudden what had been a routine mission had exploded into a hostile situation. Obviously the natives weren't happy to see them, Daniel steeped forward, 'hello, my name is Daniel Jackson, we are peaceful explorers'… suddenly he was in the grasp of a ribbon device, in his head he was screaming, he bit his lip desperately fighting the pain and drew blood. The blood tasted coppery in his mouth and slowly oozed down his face. He tried to fight the growing darkness that began to cloud his vision but soon succumbed to unconsciousness…he was in a cell, all alone, 'Jack! Sam! Teal'c!' he shouted but it came out as more of a rasping sound. He tired to run at the door to bang it, to alert anyone on his team to where he was but was pulled back as the shackle on his wrist yanked hard and he was forced to his knees mere inches from the door…_

Daniel was muttering in his sleep, 'Jack, Sam, Teal'c, please' Lucy smiled and looked in her handbag for her gun. Locating Dr Jackson had been easier than any of the sisters had expected. The others had gone on to prepare for Dr Jackson's arrival and she had been left with the delightful task of delivering him, all she had to do now was convince him to co-operate, she didn't want to hurt him, 'much' she thought to herself. She leaned back in her seat and stared at the sleeping archaeologist, she knew he suffered from nightmares, their surveillance had said as much, but seeing him in the throes of a nightmare was different than reading it on paper, in fact the photos the sisterhood had gathered of him didn't do him justice. Suddenly Daniel woke with a start. Daniel rubbed his eyes trying to brush away sleep and shake off the fear the last nightmare. It had been the same one now for a while now; it was like his mind had thrown together his real life experiences with possible real life scenarios that haunted him every time he stepped through the gate.

'Dr Jackson I presume' said a voice to his right. Daniel froze; he turned in the direction of the voice and saw a slim petite woman with short blond hair, holding a gun aimed at him. 'Jack is going to kill me' Daniel quickly thought. He quickly tried to fumble into his jackets pocket, looking for his mobile. He only had it because Jack had insisted he be contactable 24/7, for security reasons Jack had said but Daniel had known better when Jack had typed in his number and put it on speed dial as the first number. Daniel was grateful that Jack had done this as he now tried to push the appropriate buttons and sighed a breath of relief into himself as he knew it was ringing.

'Em, yes? And you are? Actually more to the point why are you pointing that gun at me?' Daniel quickly replied. 'oh this little thing' she exclaimed, 'see it as an insurance policy, now what I want you to do is drive this car and follow my directions' 'and what if I refuse?' Daniel said sounding determined not to allow the woman to control the situation, despite her holding a gun in his direction. 'Well I don't want to make this situation unpleasant so if you do as I ask, no harm should befall you, however if you refuse to co-operate I will have to use force and despite there being those in the sisterhood who would not like to see you hurt, there are those who may think otherwise' she sighed. Daniel prayed that Jack had picked up and would know that he was in trouble.

**A/N;** please review, reviews are love.


	3. Chapter 3

Ring ring, ring ring. Jack searched in his pocket for the ringing device, nobody ever called him, it was more that he called other people, mostly Daniel, of course only to check up on him. Daniel was always running into trouble, on world or off world, he seemed to have an aura that just attracted bad guys. Jack pulled out the phone and glanced at the screen, Daniel was calling him, this couldn't be good, Daniel never called him. He quickly answered and held the phone to his ear, praying that Daniel had just left something at his house the last time he was over.

'Hiya Daniel! So you're finally calling me on that phone I gotcha then?' Daniel didn't reply, instead Jack heard Daniel talking to someone else, maybe Daniel had accidently called him. _'__Why__ are you pointing that gun at me?'_ Jacks heart sank, this wasn't good, could Daniel not go one day without trouble? Why did it always have to be Danny? _'oh this little thing'_ said a voice jack didn't recognise, it was definitely female _'see it as an insurance policy, now what I want you to do is drive this car and follow my directions' 'and what if I refuse?'_ Daniel sounded determined, though Jack could hear the fear in his voice, that Daniel was trying to hide, _'Well I don't want to make this situation unpleasant so if you do as I ask, no harm should befall you, however if you refuse to co-operate I will have to use force and despite there being those in the sisterhood who would not like to see you hurt, there are those who may think otherwise__'. __'The_ sisterhood?' thought Jack that sounded sinister


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel was driving, the presence of the gun aimed at him ever present out of the corner of his eye. He sighed inwardly, how could he have allowed for this to happen, how could he have let his guard down? Hadn't Jack told him to be always alert, and here he was driving his car with a gun pointed at him by some woman he didn't know, who was a member of some sisterhood. His mind was awash with memories, as a little voice spoke to him, _'you're always in trouble, you really are the weakest link of SG-1. Jack really must have a headache from looking after you. What makes you think Jack won't have had enough? What, you think he's going to come to your aid this time? No, Jacks probably celebrating'_ 'NO!' hissed Daniel. Lucy shifted in her seat, 'no what?' she thought. Daniel quickly shook his head, trying to escape the ever looming voice of his insecurities, he may be a genius, but even geniuses have flaws. No-body's perfect. 'was it you in the green Mercedes then?' asked Daniel, he knew Jack wouldn't have said that, as that showed that he had been suspicious, or even paranoid, and helped give the enemy power in the situation, _'is it paranoia though when they are actually after you?'_ Daniel thought quickly.

Lucy was taken aback. Although Daniel was a linguist she hadn't expected Daniel to be so vocal given the current balance of power. 'The green Mercedes? Yes that was us.' Daniel closed his eyes. At least he had been right he thought. 'I suppose you're not going to tell me, how it was you got into my car?' Lucy smiled and tapped her nose twice, 'now that is a secret, but if you are very good and do as you're told I might tell you'

'Carter!' shouted jack as he ran into her laboratory, 'We have an emergency, and I need you to find Teal'c. Meet me in my office in no sooner than 15 minutes' 'yes sir' replied Sam, 'but what about Daniel, do you want me to find him to?' 'look, Sam you won find him, the meeting is about Daniel' and as soon as he said that Jack was gone, as quick as he had arrived, Sam stood in shock the meeting was about Daniel _'Sam you won find him '_ Sam finally came to her senses and dashed out the door in search of Teal'c.

Teal'c was deep in kel'no'reem. His heart had slowed and he was at rest, the candles around him flickering, and casting dancing shadows on the walls. His eyes suddenly opened. He could sense that something was wrong, and he worried that it might involve Daniel Jackson, as Jack liked to say Daniel Jackson walked around with an invisible sign above his head that attracted the bad guys, Teal'c was unsure of what this meant but knew from the tone of O'Neill's voice when he always said this, that it was not good. Teal'c breathed in deeply shaking off the deep sleep like state he had just been in. If this did involve Daniel Jackson he would do everything to help, he owed Daniel Jackson as he had been responsible for his wife being chosen, and becoming host to the Goa'uld Ammonet .His suspicions where confirmed when Major Carter burst through his door and cried, 'its Daniel!'

'Take the next left' stated Lucy calmly. Daniel did what he was told somewhat begrudgingly, _he never followed Jacks orders, or so Jack always told him, why should he follow this persons order?_ As if sensing what he was thinking Lucy waved the gun in front of him. 'Because she has the power' thought Daniel. What he wouldn't give to be back with Jack and the team right now, if Jack asked him to jump, he would ask how high? 'Well maybe not, but still' mused Daniel. While Daniel appeared lost in thought Lucy pulled out her mobile to text the others, 'WE R ALMOST THERE PREPARE THE ROOM' 'do you see that Daniel?' said Lucy pointing into the distance to a secluded house surrounded by trees. 'I take it that's where we are going then?' stated Daniel 'yes' replied Lucy, 'the sisters are anxious to see you.'

'What!' cried Sam. Teal'c simply remained motionless. Jack was looking years older and held in his hand his mobile phone. 'Daniel called me, but he did it so I would know he was in trouble, Carter I was hoping you could trace the call but the call ended a good 15 minutes ago, Daniel must have run out of credit or signal. As I could hear no signs of a struggle, I believe he still has his phone and they are not aware of it, is there any way we can find him through his phone?' 'Well', Sam thought aloud, 'I could call up the phone company and ask for them to track the whereabouts of the phone, though I will need...' 'Do whatever is needed' interrupted Jack, 'Teal'c you are going to have to be Murray again, go quickly and grab a hat, we're off at once'

'We're here' exclaimed Lucy somewhat cheerfully as they pulled into the driveway of the house she had pointed out to Daniel. Daniel however did not take this news as cheerfully. 'Stop here' demanded Lucy, 'now out of the car'. Daniel reluctantly complied, and opened the car door and stepped out, he felt better the moment he smelt the fresh air, but his brush with the sense of freedom was short-lived as a crowd of women began to pile out of the house in front of him. Daniel gulped, this must be the sisterhood. Lucy had suddenly appeared at his side as had 3 other women, Daniel nervously stepped back as he felt claustrophobic but banged into the car behind him. 'Don't worry' said a woman to his left as the women surrounding him grabbed on to his arms. Daniel looked around franticly, and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right arm; he turned around in time to see Lucy holding an empty syringe. He suddenly felt faint and his vision blurred...

Jack drummed his fingers on the dashboard of the van he was now driving. Sam and Teal'c where in the back. He had managed to borrow a special stake out van after a few phone calls to his friends who helped pull a few strings. In the van was all the latest tracking and investigative equipment, everything they needed to help find Danny. Sam was busy engrossed in a computer screen, reading the incoming data, while Teal'c sat deep in thought. 'I've nearly found him!' cried Sam. Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow to this news and nodded his agreement. 'What's that Carter?' Jack shouted back to her, 'I've managed to track Daniel's mobile to a small area, with a radius of 13 miles. It's just 17 miles north from our current location, in a few minutes I will have an exact locat...' 'CARTER what's happening?' shouted Jack feeling suddenly shocked at carter being cut short. 'Sir, I've lost him, the signal of his mobile just stopped.' Teal'c didn't visibly react but felt his symbiote squirm within him. Jack felt his heart sink, at least they had managed to track Daniel down to an area with only a 13 mile radius, but despite this he didn't feel he had reacted quickly enough. _'If you had just tried a little harder, we would have an exact location' _Jack inwardly berated himself. Sam however held her head in her hands and finally looked up at her computer screen and quickly wiped her eyes. The silence was finally broken by Jack, 'right kids, well done so far, we at least have an area in which to search, it may not seem like much but its a beginning' 'Indeed' intoned Teal'c.


	5. Chapter 5

A woman from the group that had pooled outside the house stepped forward. She was a young woman, only in her mid twenties, but carried with her an air of authority. The dark pools that were her eyes spoke volumes and seemed to age her. 'Search him' and with this the women around Daniel began to search in his pockets for anything that he could use for a weapon or for escape.

Daniel sagged to the ground, everything was blurry, he felt numb all over, he tried to move, but only seemed to shift a little. 'please...' he mumbled as the women searched him, he felt panic build up as he tried to swat their arms away but to no avail, his arms felt as heavy as lead, he could barely lift them. 'HERE! I've found a mobile!' cried one of the women. The woman who was clearly in charge, marched forward, grabbed the phone from the woman's hand. She ripped off the back of it and pulled out the SIM card then threw the phone to the ground and crushed it underfoot with a look of disgust. 'This SIM might come in useful' she smirked, 'bring him'

Daniel watched helplessly as the phone Jack had given him was destroyed. Suddenly arms enveloped him and he was lifted. The world was a moving blurry picture with arms and legs appearing within his line of vision. He tried to stand but his legs refused to co-operate. Everything was so hazy, he felt like a dead weight. The darkness at the edge of his vision threatened to succumb him to the darkness, his eyelids began to droop. Then all of a sudden there was a hand stroking his face, startled Daniel glanced up to realise he was looking into the eyes of Lucy, she winked and mouthed at him, 'see you later'. Daniel tried desperately to fight now, wishing he could overcome the drug that was taking over, he tried to struggle more, as in his minds eye hathor appeared and her eyes flashed.

'Make our guest comfortable' said the woman in authority as se opened a door to a room. Lucy and the other women helped drag Daniel into the room and onto a bed in the corner. The room was airy and bright. However the window had bars across it and there was little furniture, there was a bed in the corner, a small sink and toilet in another corner as well as seat opposite. 'Chain him' said Lucy, 'I'll take first watch'. The women attached Daniels wrists to a chain that was already attached to the head of the bed. The chain itself was long enough to allow Daniel to move around the room but could be tightened to restrict movement. 'See you in four hours' cried Lucy to Aine as the other women left the room.

Lucy made herself comfortable in the only chair in the room. She looked over at the prone form of Daniel Jackson on the bed. She was alone now with him. Although no-one had said anything it was silently accepted that each woman who watched over Daniel Jackson could do as they wished so long as he didn't die or was left severely injured, a bruise here and there could be overlooked, there would of course be those who would take advantage of such a situation, an Lucy couldn't pass up this chance. 'I'm the first one' Lucy thought to herself, she stood up and started pacing. After five minutes she walked over to where Daniel was and tightened his chain, pulling his arms above his head. She stepped back to admire her handiwork. Daniel began to groan and his eyes started to flutter over. Lucy suddenly leaned over to watch has he fully regained consciousness.

Daniel felt as though he was trapped under the surface of water, he kept reaching out but he couldn't reach the air, he was trapped surrounded on all sides, he felt like screaming but he couldn't get it out, and yet there was light above him, he looked up and could sense the life giving air just inches from his reach when he began to wake up. Daniel quickly snapped his eyes open. In his swirling vision he could make out the image of the woman from the car above him, he flinched and tried to get away, but in his drug induced state there was little he could do and the chain held on tight, as Daniel desperately tugged on it, Lucy just stared at him in amusement. It was then that Daniel suddenly realised he was as good as tied to the bed with Lucy in the room, 'well cell' Daniel thought, 'though it is one of the best cell I've ever had the misfortune of being in' he tried even harder to pull against the chain though it refused to budge _'see you later' _ Daniel tugged even harder, if he could just get this woman to talk to him about who she represented, give him a clue as to why he had been as good as kidnapped. Lucy leaned forward and caressed the struggling Daniels cheek, he flinched and seemed to drift all of a sudden '_hathor was coming towards him, he couldn't resist, he had tried, he had screamed into his head, but no-one could hear him, but hathor could see it in his eyes, and she laughed at his pain as she raped him' _Lucy took this moment to get on the bed and join Daniel beside him. He was backed into a corner now, looking desperate and yet distant. 'Cant we at least talk?' he pleaded, 'what and ruin the moment, my love?' she purred as she pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. Daniel who was still groggy from the drugs tried to fight but with his arms above his head and most of his body refusing to function he was helpless to her advances. She leaned forward and passionately kissed him tugging on his bottom lip while slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Daniel once again returned to the corner of the bed this time hugging his knees against his cheat as best he could. The woman from the car had left and now another woman was watching over him, she had not mentioned his state of undress but she had noticed it, and appeared to sigh as she sat into the only chair in the room. 'Hi my name is Alice' she calmly stated, 'you may be wondering why you are here, and its obvious that Lucy did not explain it to you' Daniel shifted uncomfortably, 'we are, well if I'm honest we are a breakaway group from the NID. We were sick of their chauvinistic attitudes towards us the women in the group. Lucy who you have met, well she is a bit forceful at times, but she really is nice, in fact she is an SF in the mountain with you. Back to the matters at hand, the group would like for you to translate some information for us, this matter isn't up for debate; you will be translating that information. 'No, I won't.' replied Daniel quickly. 'Fine we can do this the difficult way, I myself dislike the use of forceful tactics, but as you refuse you leave me no choice.' And with that Alice stood up and promptly left the room.

Daniel brought his knees even closer to his chest, he looked down at his feet, he felt dirty and horrible; he was trapped within his own skin. The situation he was in could only get worse and that woman who had… 'Lucy, that's her name isn't it' Daniel thought to himself, 'a thing isn't as scary when it has a name' he breathed in deeply and looked at this arms, he felt fidgety and began to franticly scratch at his arms trying to remove the imagined dirt he saw there.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack pulled their van into a motel. Teal'c was already out of the van carrying the necessary equipment to their room. Jack sighed inwardly, how on earth was he going to help Daniel? He didn't really know where he was and despite trying to sound confident for the team, well most of the team, inside he was afraid, very afraid. Staring up at the night sky, his mind cast back to the times they had spent together off world, a least with the goa'uld you knew what you were in for, most of the time anyway.

Sam watched as the colonel looked up at the night sky, deep down she knew he wasn't as confident as he was making out to be, it was all a front, the famous O'Neill sarcasm wins everything was just Jacks way of showing his concern, and in the last half an hour it had taken to travel to the motel he had been firing out one liners as if they had been going out of fashion. Teal'c had merely responded with the odd raised eyebrow here and there. Sam leaned against the vans open door and sighed, why is it always Daniel? She felt a small tear stream down her face and quickly caught it, and tried to stem the flow.

Teal'c was carrying suitcases full of equipment up the greasy narrow stairs of the motel, he finally reached the top, and put down what the average man would have considered was a heavy load, his symbiote certainly did have its advantages sometimes, despite being yet another symbol of his former slavery to false gods. The night air whipped at his bare arms that protruded from his tank top, he skilfully pulled out the keys for their room and opened the door.

He immediately smelt a musty dry smell that was a very strong. 'This may not be the best of accommodation that earth has to offer' Jack had joked previously as they travelled here in the Van. He had been right. Just as Teal'c finally moved the last of their luggage into the room, Jack and Sam appeared out of the corner of his eye clambering up the motel stairs, Sam looked as if she had been crying, though she quickly rubbed her eyes as if she was tired and quickly Teal'c with a small forced smile forming on her lips as she scurried over to a bed and lay on it, just staring at the ceiling.

Jack greeted Teal'c, 'Kumtrya! Buddy!'

'Kumtrya O'Neill, however now is not the time for such pleasantries, we are on agree to sleeping arrangements and how best to retrieve Daniel Jackson.'

'Ah yes Murray, we are going to do that, I was just...'

'Lighting the mood, I believe is the term you would use'

'Yabetcha' smiled back Jack however his eyes betrayed the pain he felt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel lay on the floor, his whole body ached. 'I won't do it' he spat out at his abusers. Blood dribbling down his face, deep down he didn't feel as determined as he was trying to make himself out to be.

'Oh but I think you will' the woman above him smirked, her eyes seems to lighten with joy as she exclaimed this.

Daniel shuddered, she reminded him of a goa'uld. He tried to push himself upwards to face her, but his arms gave out beneath him. The grim circle of women who surrounded him watched as one of their number kicked him repeatedly in the stomach. His back arched in time to the kicks that sent pain shooting through his body, he closed his eyes and bit his lip trying not to cry out.

The woman who silently watched laughed. She pulled out a phone an inserted Daniels SIM card. As the phone turned on she scrolled down to Jacks number. 'I think it's time for a bit of fun'

Daniel wasn't sure what was happening, 'w-what?' he stuttered, 'not having enough as it is' he winced as he was struck firmly across the face by a faceless assailant; jack may not have been the best influence on him.

The woman just glared down at him on the ground as she clicked call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack silently dozed though his military training meant that he was always partially awake. His phone was ringing; he immediately sat straight up and grabbed his phone, why would someone be calling me in the middle of the night? He thought to himself. He glanced down at the phones screen, the caller I.D revealed that Daniel was calling him. Jacks heart skipped a beat, and he quickly answered, 'Daniel!'

'I'm afraid he is currently busy' replied a dark voice

'Put him on the phone, now!' shouted Jack, Sam and Teal'c quickly awoke to the sound of Jacks shout. Sam let out a groggy, 'Sir?' but both remained silent when they saw the fury that encased Jacks face as he sat bolt upright gripping a phone to his ear. Sam immediately rushed to get the equipment needed to trace set up.

'Well if you insist' laughed the voice.

J-Jak?'

'Danny! Yeah it's me'

'I'm so sorry; I couldn't stop her, she just, i... I just can't'

'What are you talking about Danny? DANNY!'

'I think you had long enough talking to him, now we are going to talk' quickly stated the voice. Jack could sense anger in her voice. And was alarmed to hear what sounded like someone kicking Danny, as he held back a cry of pain.

Anger welled up in Jack, he hadn't been aware of his surroundings, but he now saw Sam listening into the conversation through head phones that were attached to what appeared to be a briefcase that in fact held a tracking machine. Teal'c had sat up and was not watching the scene silently from his bed.

Sam motioned at Jack for him to keep the conversation going.

Jack nodded his head to acknowledge he understood, 'Fine, what do you want?' he angrily replied

'Me, I want revenge!' cackled the woman and she abruptly hung up.

Jack was left in stunned silence. Sam however was grinning from ear to ear. 'Sir we've got them!'


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs Kinsey laughed as she hung up on Jack O'Neill. Daniel was at her feet. She held all the cards and with Clare Tobias by her side they were better than the NID had ever been. After the disgrace they had caused to her Husband when he had been forced to resign from his position as Vice President, all he had even done had been for God and Country. He was a true patriot. Not this so called SG-1 that had forever been a thorn in his side. She would manage what the NID never had, she would destroy them. But first she would extract all useful information, from this pitiful Archaeologist. She stepped away from his prone form. He was bleeding on her heels. She spat on him in disgust.

From the shadows stepped forward Clare. She glanced down at Daniel, and kicked him. She wanted the SG-1 team destroyed more than Mrs Kinsey, but she wanted Jack O'Neill more, she wanted to see him squirm and suffer, and although it was not him on the floor, she knew in her heart that this was the best way to get at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy watched silently as the sisters finished the beating of Daniel. It pained her to see him like this. Her love. He loved her, she knew that. He had said so, in his eyes, in the little things he did. She could see it when they had been at work, in the way he arranged his journals. Their love has been secret, he hadn't wanted it to be made known, he always acknowledged her in the corridor, but that was it. She knew they couldn't take it any further at work.

Although she knew everyone was to have their turn with Daniel, to do what they liked. She could feel a budding seed of jealousy growing in her heart. She knew that It was what her and Daniel wanted for the time being, this way their love could continue to be kept secret, but she wasn't sure she could keep up their facade. She wanted him to herself. It wasn't fair this way, they deserved to be together; she needed to be with him. Their current environment wasn't productive to their relationship. In the back of her mind she planned their future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack, Sam and Teal'c were out at a run, and into their van. Sam was on the phone to General Hammond as Jack drove the van somewhat manically, 'O'Neill, I do believe we would be better use to Daniel Jackson, were we to arrive for his rescue alive' Teal'c stated quite calmly. 'I know T but, its just, I know the voice on that phone, I've heard it before, I just can't place it, but I do know that that voice is bad news'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George awoke with a start, his house phone was ringing. He groped round in the darkness till he found the ringing device and abruptly place it to his ear, 'Hammond' a very excited carter replied, 'Sir, we know where he is, we have a lock on his position!' 'Major that is great news; I assume you are going to the rescue as I speak?' Carter confirmed this, and he sighed, 'it's not that I doubt your abilities, but you will need help on this, can you leave there rescue until I can call in a few people I know who would want to help, you can't do this on your own'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Carter told him what the general had said, Jack had to agree it made sense, it would do Daniel no good if they got themselves all killed. Still the wait was killing him. He could see the house in the distance that Sam had said Daniel was in. He was so close and yet so far.

Sam wanted to be doing more, but she knew that what the General was doing was for the best. They would need all the help they could get. When she looked over at Teal'c she could see that he was obviously tense, waiting for the action to begin. He had his eyes closed, but his body was prepared to go to Daniels aid at any moment. So they waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel had been returned to his room, he was tied up again. Everything hurt, what was it that Sam had said once, 'that was a good sign' the darkness he was in was so inviting; he wanted to stay in the warmth it provided. He didn't what to face the truth that he was trapped. At least he had talked to Jack, well sort of. More croaked to Jack. The light was beginning to overcome him, he had to reach it. Slowly he opened his eyes. He flinched at what he saw; Lucy was staring straight down at him wiping blood away from his many injuries.

'I'm here, honey, it's alright, you don't have to keep acting' she smiled cheerfully. Daniel was confused, what had she just said? what was going on? He was only half aware of someone releasing his bonds. He tried to make a move to get away, but she grabbed onto him. 'you must be confused dear, Danny you don't want to do that, your just confused, you have got quite a knock on the head, I just couldn't take it anymore when I saw that. I know we both agreed this was for the best. That we could use this as a way to get away from the SGC and start our lives together, but I just can't share you with them.'

Daniel was only able to make out part of what she said, but what he heard scared him 'You're mad!' 'No, you are just confused, I can fix that for the time being though' and she pulled out an injection, almost as if from thin air. 'I-I don't need t-that' he stammered. This was the woman who had... no don't think about it he berated himself, he had to get away. But he couldn't. He started to shout for help, despite the nagging voice in his head that shouted at him that it was useless, these people didn't want to help him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice was walking down the corridor to Daniels room. She had seen what had happened, the organisation wasn't what she had hoped it would be. This wasn't how it should be, they should be a shining example of what the NID should have been, not all cloak and daggers, shoot ask questions later. She shook her head, she knew it wasn't much, but she hoped to somehow make amends for the others by helping fix some of Daniels injuries, or at least easing them. She heard his cries for help, and ran to the door, bursting it open. In front of her was a still slightly drugged and still recovering from being beaten, resisting uselessly under the force of Lucy who was trying to inject him with some sort of substance.

'Lucy! Let him go! What are you doing!?' she shouted as she launched herself at Lucy. Lucy now turned her attentions to Alice, no-one was going to stop her from having Daniel, Alice was just another love rival, 'you SLUT!' she cried, 'He is MINE!' Alice fought back uselessly, she felt something hit her head, and immediately felt for the source of this sudden pain, feeling a warm liquid ooze through her fingers, she slowly fell to the floor. The last thing she remembered seeing was Lucy advancing on Daniel.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel awoke. He remembered Alice, and then Lucy. 'Oh my god' thought Daniel as he quickly glanced around his new surroundings, he was in a room, it was similar to the last one he was held in, but this one looked lived in.

He could feel something sticky flowing down his face. He tried to raise his hand to his face, but discovered to his dismay he was tied up. 'Not again' he thought. Jack would want him to assess the situation.

'right' thought Daniel, 'well you're not dead, that has to be a bonus, no don't think like that, wait that's a good thought, it's a positive outlook, you have to keep your hopes u when all else fails, right?' he said into himself in the hope that he would believe what he said, he felt so confused, he couldn't think straight and his thought ere a messed up jumble.

Out load he said, 'the light at the end of the tunnel is the headlamp of an oncoming train, but now you're talking to yourself, fist sign of madness you know...'

'Oh I know' sang Lucy as she opened the door to the room.

Daniel couldn't look at her, he felt too ashamed, and he had to look away.

Lucy gently placed the tray on a nearby table and strode over to Daniel.

She firmly lifted his chin, so she could look into his eyes, Daniel tried to pull away but her grip was too firm. 'They spoiled you, but no need to worry, I'm going to set that right, they didn't deserve you, they destroyed hat we had, don't you remember?'

Daniel quickly looked back down to the ground, Lucy's grip having relaxed. 'What do you want?' he muttered. He wanted to fight but he couldn't, the fight had left him, after what she had done, he had tried to fight then, but it had been useless. He had failed. He had failed everyone and himself.

'Why silly! I want you!'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice had been found and was being attended to by some of the sisters. Ms Kinsey and Clare despite obviously being angry, where channelling their anger towards all those who got in there way.

Ms Kinsey was furious, all her plans had been destroyed, she needed the information Daniel Jackson had possessed, her heels clicking rhythmically as she stormed down a corridor, everyone avoided being in her path.

Clare was screaming at everyone, she had needed to destroy SG-1 and now some small time member of the organisation called Lucy had destroyed it all. She grabbed the closest object and smashed it against the wall. She breathed in heavily, it wasn't fair, but then again life never was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was watching the house. He could see in the distance that people were leaving the house, a car was driving manically out the front, he immediately wrote down its licence plate number. Something was happening, the backup was only 15 minutes away, but still something was happening, they needed to go in now.

'Teal'c, something is up, we need to go in there now, we need to get a better view, Daniel could somehow be involved in this commotion'

'I do believe you are correct' replied Teal'c leaning towards the vans back door, slowly opening it, and exiting with Jack close behind. Sam remained in the Van although she wanted to come she had to be here for when the backup came. She accepted that, but still, she wanted to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy gazed down at Daniel. Her Daniel. The Sisterhood may have destroyed what they had, but she had accepted it, it was all part of the course, she would be able to be alone with him after all this died over, here would be no-one but them.

Daniel didn't know what to do, he needed to fight, and he could hear something in his head saying so. But he didn't know what. He brought his knees up to his cheat wishing he could pull his arms around them. 'Lucy, please, untie me'

'I can't honey, the Sisterhood have damaged you, and you are not the same as when we met and fell in love, I need to bring you back.'

'I haven't changed, but if I have changed as you say so, I need to go back to work, to bring back normality, please when that happens we can be together'

'NOOOOOO! They aren't good for you, Jack only lets you get hurt, Teal'c killed your wife, and Sam, well she is more interested in checking out Jack than keeping an eye out for you when your are off-world. I'm all you need, this is why you need me, you're not thinking straight'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Teal'c kept in radio contact as they approached the building, something was definitely happening. People where congregating at the front.

They snuck round the back; backup had finally arrived and was going to be coming to their aid any second. They entered through a window. As they slowly went down the corridor, they could hear shouting from a room to their left. The door was slightly ajar and Jack slowly looked through the crack. He immediately stepped back; in the room was Clare Tobias.

'What is it O'Neill' whispered Teal'c. 'It's the NID'


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** i dont know why i bother, i obviously dont own Stargate SG-1

**A/N:** i am so sorry, it feels like forever, doesnt it? as usual RL gets in the way.

'She's taken things!' she cried. A small woman ducked as a book torn form the shelf narrowly missed her head. She was used to this now. Claire had issues. And she always seemed to be the solution, her voice always managed to bring back reason, but this time, nothing was working.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. Claire Tobias. 'Hadn't she been locked up?' he mused.

But here she was in the flesh, and angrier than ever. It took nearly all the strength he had but he knew he had to wait for backup. His blood boiled. Where were they? Where was Daniel? He knew Claire knew all the answers to his questions but it was useless.

Teal'c could sense his despair. And as if to alive it, signalled that they should look for Daniel.

Jack nodded his understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy was furious. How could Daniel not see it? She was pacing.

Well if he couldn't see it, then he wasn't going to see. Yes that was it. A plan swirled in her head. It was perfect, he would need her, she would need him, and the SGC would have no need for him.

But she couldn't harm that face of his.

She stopped pacing.

It was perfect, brilliant, why hadn't she seen it before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel struggled vainly against his restraints. It was useless.

He sighed. He had to be one of the most unlucky people in the world. Maybe when he eventually died, people who were unlucky would be said to have the Daniel Jackson syndrome.

Lucy had seemed so out of it. 'Mind you' he mused, 'I haven't seen her any other way, at least she can't get any worse'

As soon as he had thought that he knew he shouldn't have. He had just tempted fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was nervously awaiting news of backup. She was chomping at the bit to get out there. To do something… anything to help Daniel. It broke her heart just to be sitting in the van.

She anxiously glanced at her screens. All the data was meaningless, it had no purpose, not without Daniel to bounce her ideas off.

She jumped. The phone was ringing. She quickly grabbed the receiver, and breathlessly said, 'yes?' down the phone.

Backup was almost here, just a mile away. Things were looking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack beamed, while Teal'c just simply nodded.

Backup was as good as here. Time to get the party started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire continued to smash stuff, her temper getting the better of her. Just then Ms Kinsey appeared at the door.

'TOBIAS! Leave poor Martha alone, maybe you haven't noticed but Jack and co are here to ruin things. Wee need to go, get everything you can gather, we're leaving.'

Martha glanced up form where she had ducked after the last missile had narrowly missed her head. She glanced at Ms Kinsey, whose curt nod, gave her the go ahead to try and get reason into Claries head yet again.

'Claire? We have to go, for the sake of the sisterhood listen to me.'

Claire simply looked up. She acknowledged what Martha was saying. Somewhere in her anger she had lost focus. Well not again. She may have failed now. But she sure as hell wouldn't fail the next time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Backup had finally arrived and was swarming the building. Jack and Teal'c had been in the thick of it, but once Sam had arrived, they resumed their search of the building, leaving backup to continue the fight.

Each door they kicked down proved to be useless.

With each door, a bit more hope was lost.

But they each knew they had to keep going. That's when they came to the final door in the corridor.

Jack kicked it in.

**A/N:** please review, reviews are love!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** i still dont own Stargate SG-1...

**A/N:** to make up for the delay ive posted this wee bit to. hope it makes up for the wait...

Lucy had returned to Daniels side.

'Honey, please trust me, this is for your own good!'

Still Daniel resisted, whatever it was she kept aiming it for his eyes, and he was worried.

Suddenly she grabbed his hair, pulling his hair back.

Daniel gasped in pain.

As the device advanced on him, Daniel closed his eyes. But in his weakened state, he couldn't fight her as she peeled back each eye lid.

There was a sudden pain. It felt like his eyes were on fire. He quickly shut them, tears streaming down his face.

What had she done? He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Daniel Jackson was here' said Teal'c

Jack simply nodded.

Sam however gasped. She shook her head, hoping to remove the image of the room.

It was just too like the time Hathor had taken over the SGC. When she had found Daniel in an almost Catatonic state, and had left him, ignoring the evidence of what had happened.

She hadn't even realised when he had made that quip about most of the DNA being his.

Well this time she could see, and she knew. Deep down she tried to deny it. But the evidence was clear to see. In the corner, lay Daniel ripped shirt. The bed was a mess. The chains hanging there useless.

She was worried that Jack had noticed. Glancing over, she saw the same look of horror on his face as he assessed the scene. Teal'c as stoic as ever. however a dark shadow passed over his face.

'We will get him back' his voice boomed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Daniel opened his eyes, there was darkness.

He couldn't see!

He reached out desperately trying to anchor himself.

Lucy laughed as she watched. He needed her; he had to admit that now. The only flaw to her plan was that this was temporary, it only lasted two weeks. But she doubted she would have to use it again, only if he needed reminded of his situation.

Daniel panicked. He could feel the breath catch in his throat.

Reaching out he could feel something. But he pulled back in horror.

Lucy glanced down as his hand tugged at her jeans, and then made a sharp retreat.

Kneeling in front of Daniel, holding his head in her hand she said, 'See, silly! You do want me. You need me. You can see that now, cant you honey?' she laughed as she stared into sightless eyes.

**A/N:** you know, im kind of proud of my creations in this fic... anyway reviews are love


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG-1

**A/N:** I am so sorry, it has been ages since i updated. Things have been chaotic, health issues, school, exams... RL has not been nice, and my escape in writing fanfic left me as my muse ran off. She hasnt returned, but i felt so bad leaving this fic as it was, that i had to update.

Daniel fought back his screams, he couldn't see! He groped around the room he was in, but it was pointless, everything was as it had been when he could see.

He could still hear her laughing, and it chilled him to the bone.

'Please find me' he prayed hoping Jack, Sam or Teal'c could hear him.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were back at the base silent in their misery at having not found Daniel, Sam had decided to dismantle and investigate the computers the sisterhood used, Teal'c was deep in Kel'no'reem and Jack had decided to watch the interrogations of some of the sisterhood.

He watched through the glass window as a woman called Martha was interrogated, she seemed willing enough to talk to them, and was spilling her guts for all she was worth.

Jack's ears had perked up at the mention of Clare Tobias and Ms Kinsey, but he was more intrigued by what she was saying about a member of the sisterhood called Lucy who had apparently 'destroyed everything'

With this new information he went out in search of Carter.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Carter!' he shouted across her lab.

'Yes sir' she replied, knocking her head against a table as she rose to greet him.

'Do you have those computers up and running?'

'Well...'

'Simple yes or no Carter'

'Yes to an extent'

Jack tilted his head at that.

'They did a good job of trying to wipe the information, but although I am missing certain pieces, I do have a database of their members, a few documents on their plans and intentions and a few pieces of correspondence'

'That should be more than enough, I'm just back from the interrogations, and I want you to look up a woman called Lucy.'

'Lucy, sir?

'Just Lucy, that's all we know, she may be the one who moved Daniel'

That was enough to get Sam up and working, she rearranged some wires and soon a database of the members was up on a monitor and she searched for a Lucy.

'I have her sir!'

'Right, so what information is there then?'

'I have her medical records and...'

'Where does she live?'

Carter turned around and grinned at Jack, here she said as she snatched up a now printed copy of her details, and pointed quickly at a spot on the page. 'I'm off to get Teal'c, sir!' she shouted back to him as she ran out the door.

**A/N:** Please review, as reviews are love!


End file.
